


Softness of the Seeker

by W_H_4_T



Series: The Sapphic Seeker [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I stg i will rip bioware a new one for not having a bi cassie, Romantic Fluff, Shyness, The canon? Gone. Reduced to atoms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_H_4_T/pseuds/W_H_4_T
Summary: Skyhold Residents: Swords and Shields? No no, Varric wrote a new one. It's about the Seeker and the Inquisitor! From the looks of it, Lady Pentaghast loves it! Well of course she does! She loves the Inquisitor too!Aka a redo of the Cass Swords & Shields Cutscene
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast, Female Lavellan/Cassandra Pentaghast
Series: The Sapphic Seeker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215305
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Softness of the Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> I know right? Something actually made me take my eyes of Josephine for a second which is normally impossible (i love soff Antivan wife so much ok)
> 
> So i originally wrote this bc a friend and I was screaming on Tumblr LET CASS BE GAY so I wrote F!Lavellan into it and now we're both screaming. Releasing this into the world so we can all scream together. If my pal was on A03 I would have gifted it to them. Unfortunately not.

Elfs had freaky eyes. It wasn't something easily ignored, especially with the way Ellana looked at everything. Big blue eyes and brown hair, a lovely combination that contrasted as it highlighted. 

The Inquisitor made her rounds, walking slowly on the grass, bare feet tickled by the blades as she took a seat near the tavern, breathing in the scent of nature. From a small ways away, she could hear pages flipping and turned her head towards the noise. 

Cassandra sat on her usual little chair, reading that funny little book she liked so much. 

_ "The smutty one,"  _ Ellana thought to herself as she looked at Cass with a small smirk.

Raising herself off the ground, she padded carefully towards the Seeker, minding her footfalls so she could properly sneak. Ellana got close enough to see the top of Cassandra’s head clearly as she huddled in on the book, trying to shield its contents from prying eyes. Unfortunately, the pages were not shielded from the massive prying eyes of one Ellana Lavellan.

“Good book?” she says softly.

The answer may as well been shouted. 

Cassandra leapt off her chair, nearly knocking it over in the process. She stares at Ellana, her brown eyes wide and face flushed as she holds the book behind her back.

  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” The Seeker lies badly.

Ellana walks forward before folding the Seeker in a hug, “You’ll tell me anything, won’t you, ma’vhenas?” 

The book is still held as far back as Cassandra could, even as Ellana reached her hands behind the Seeker, trying to grasp the book. Cassandra looked down at Ellana and felt herself look away before she was overcome by another rush of blood. 

“I would...I would not lie to you, Lana,” Cassandra says softly, the flutter of her eyelashes covering her ochre eyes, “I would….never…”

The elf stands on her tiptoes before pressing a gentle kiss to Cassandra’s lips, brushing their noses as she pulled away, “So tell me, vhenan,” Ellana says excitedly, bringing her hand up to cup Cassandra’s jaw, “What are you reading today.”

It takes a while for the Seeker to answer; everytime the elf speaks, Maker, **anytime** she does **anything** , Cassandra finds herself at a loss for words. She ends up stuttering, clumsily tripping over her words as if she isn’t a woman of iron. 

As if she’s much smaller than she is, despite her muscular frame and towering stature. 

“It…..it’s a new part of Varric’s book,” Cassandra says with her head bowed, Ellana has yet to remove herself from the Seeker’s frame, “Called….” she muffles a Nevarran swear, “Seeking Dalish Promises,” 

At first, The Inquisitor is intrigued before the pieces fall into place.

  
  
“Varric wrote a book about us?!” she says, her blue eyes glittering from the sunlight, “Oh, Cassie, can you read it to me? Please?!”

“No!” Cassandra exclaims, less in anger and more in embarrassment, “It’s….very tawdry,” the words are almost a whisper, “and we’re outside.”

  
  
Tilting her head, Ellana thinks; a curl of chocolate brown hair falls into her eyes and Cassandra, always observant, pushes the curl away, brushing her gloved finger across the Dirthamen Vallaslin. 

Without warning, Cassandra finds herself being pulled by a small hand, guided towards the chair before being asked to sit. The tall Seeker complies, albeit hesitantly, taking a seat before the elf plops herself in Cassandra’s lap.

  
  
“What are you doing?!” Cassandra squeaks as Ellana cuddled against the Seeker’s side, resting her head against the plated shoulder

“I’m getting comfy,” is Ellana’s only reply as she tucks herself beneath Cassandra’s chin, “Read to me. Please, Cassie? I want to see what Varric thinks we do.”

A small sound of disgust escapes the Seeker as she reopens the book, smoothing out, a creased page before clearing her throat to start reading. All the while, Ellana sat, dwarfed by Cassandra’s body but protected, warm and oh so very loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> *bangs hand on table* I just wanted some soft gay for cass *cries*
> 
> Oh yea and thanks for reading!


End file.
